


Kiss me deadly

by Disss0nance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, F/F, Post-Canon, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disss0nance/pseuds/Disss0nance
Summary: Удар.Стек рассекает воздух и касается обнаженной кожи, оставляя алый отпечаток. Удар явно не последний, и она готова терпеть, пока боль не станет столь сильной, что будет граничить с извращённым наслаждением, а она не получит долгожданное облегчение.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 10





	Kiss me deadly

***

Удар.

Она могла бы сказать, что не знает, сколько прошло времени, но это не так. Каждая минута с момента смерти Сабрины была мучительна для Зельды. Не помогала справляться с этим Хильда, которая вернулась жить в особняк вместе с Церберусом. Не помогал и Эмброуз, который старался поддерживать Зельду в перерывах между самобичеванием и тайными попытками найти способ всё обратить. Он не говорил тётям ни об одной проваленной попытке обернуть время вспять или воскресить Сабрину, чтобы не давать им ложную надежду. И после каждого провала надежда на то, что есть ещё неиспробованные методы, становилась всё меньше. Но и он продолжал держаться. Хильда стала единственной Спеллман, помогающей их семье оставаться на плаву, взяла на себя ту роль, которую играла Зельда с самого рождения, заботясь о младших сестре, брате, а позже и о племянниках. 

Ещё удар.

Зельда действительно помнила каждый чёртов день, который ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Яркой была лишь щемящая боль в груди, которая не позволяла чувствовать ничего другого. Пара стаканов виски вечером после занятий в академии слишком плохо справлялась со своей задачей — в лучшем случае они помогали уснуть и не видеть сны. Обычно же, когда Зельда пребывала в царстве Морфея, перед глазами проносилась одна и та же сцена: её рука делает надрез кинжалом на груди, пустота льётся на алтарь, стекая к порталу, измученное лицо Сабрины, которая едва может бормотать слова прощания, а затем белая жидкость становится красной, и Сабрина закрывает глаза навсегда, исчезая вместе с Банши, пришедшей за ней. Картинки проносились перед глазами вспышками или же и вовсе выстраивались в чудовищно реалистичную цепочку, словно она переживала это снова и снова. Эффект от алкоголя длился недолго. Вскоре боль перестала уходить, и кроме неё не осталось ничего. 

Ещё удар. 

Стек рассекает воздух и касается обнажённой кожи, оставляя алый отпечаток. Удар явно не последний, и она готова терпеть, пока боль не станет столь сильной, что будет граничить с извращённым наслаждением, а она не получит долгожданное облегчение. Облегчение. Не оргазм. В её странной ситуации они часто не приходили вместе. Кончить было гораздо проще, чем переключиться с душевной боли на физическую дольше чем на пару минут. 

Каждый вечер, перед тем как налить себе стакан виски, она приходила на могилу Сабрины, а раз в два дня меняла цветы. Иногда на правой могиле появлялись небольшие безвкусные букеты — должно быть, от Харви или Тео. На могиле Сабрины Морнингстар цветы появлялись одновременно с могилой Сабрины Спеллман — красные и чёрные розы в соответствии с ободками, которые носили девушки как отличительный признак. Идеальные, элегантные и заколдованные, чтобы простоять свежими, пока их не заменят новыми. Зельда и Хильда же всегда выбирали лилии и альстромерии. 

Удар. 

Сильнее предыдущих, невольно заставляющий слёзы заблестеть в глазах. Тело предаёт её, а Спеллман всё ещё хочет продолжать. 

Она возвращалась к индивидуальным встречам, за которые оставляла приличные деньги в баре «У Дориана» как минимум раз в неделю, и эти дни были лучшими за последние три месяца. Анонимность и запертые двери требовали дополнительных средств. Чёртов бармен молча наливал ей выпивку несколько недель после похорон, пока не предложил более интересное занятие. Зельде было плевать, какое впечатление она производила на него, раз он посчитал, что ей понравится, когда незнакомец будет наказывать её ударами плетью и трахать. Или незнакомка. Партнёры почти всегда были новые. И каждый раз, возвращаясь, она уже была на грани, была готова согласиться не только на удары, но и на впивающиеся в запястья металлические наручники, ошейник и полное подчинение и поклонение, стоя на коленях. 

Хлёсткий удар ладонью по ягодице заставляет её расслабиться, и слеза медленно скатывается по щеке, а пальцы, скользящие близко к промежности, вырывают тихий стон из её уст. Её сегодняшняя партнёрша слишком внимательна и талантлива, замечает, как близко Спеллман подошла к грани, и добавляет к ощущениям не только боль. Ей кажется, что они уже встречались, но ни на одной сессии ей не было так хорошо. Возможно, Зельда даже узнает её имя, и она станет её любимицей. 

Пальцы путаются в волосах, с силой тянут, призывая Спеллман подняться, а затем женщина грубо толкает её к комоду, давит на спину, заставляя наклониться и выгнуться. Зельда никогда раньше не замечала, что в этой комнате вообще есть комод. По привычке она хочет аккуратно подвинуть пару книг, упирающихся в грудь, но стон вновь вырывается из уст от очередного удара, и она подчиняется, наклоняясь. Три пальца проникают в неё, заставляя выгибаться и двигать бёдрами навстречу, но женщина вновь прижимает её к комоду, не позволяя даже пошевелиться, лишь сдавленно дышать и издавать мучительные стоны. Если бы её не держали, Зельда бы уже давно упала — ноги затекли, пока она стояла на коленях на полу. Она закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ритмичном движении пальцев внутри, на том, как адски жаркое тело прижимается к ней, странным образом согревая. Женщина кусает ранее оставленные отметины на спине, будто собираясь содрать с неё кожу и вырвать плоть, а затем язык мягко проходит сверху, словно пытаясь извиниться за то, что она вновь заставляет слёзы катиться по её щекам. Зельда знает, что может получить новый удар за неподчинение, но, возможно, таков план, когда она запускает пальцы в тёмные волосы, щекочущие спину, тянет женщину к себе и сдавленно шепчет:

— Сильнее. 

Напряжение внутри нарастает, и оргазм приходит через несколько мгновений вместе с хлёстким ударом по ягодицам, оглушающим вместе с громким стоном, вырывающимся из груди, и когда-то привычным «О, Сатана». В последние недели она вспомнила, пожалуй, всех известных ей тёмных сущностей и богинь. Перед взором стоит пелена, а когда она рассеивается, комната продолжает немного вращаться, не позволяя ей окончательно вернуться в реальность. На алых губах играет улыбка, а в голубых глазах читается беспокойство, когда женщина останавливается напротив неё и осторожно убирает волосы с лица Зельды, а затем стирает следы слёз. 

— Всё в порядке, просто мне нужно немного времени, — бросает Зельда в привычной холодной манере, но голос слегка дрожит от остаточных ощущений.

Проходит четыре дня, и Спеллман вновь в полной мере чувствует боль. Истязания и секс действовали на неё, как наркотики, и чем сильнее было удовлетворение, тем быстрее она ощущала потребность в очередной сессии. Зельда чувствует себя ещё хуже, когда приходит на кладбище. У неё нет правильного способа справляться с этой потерей, лишь желание бронировать комнату «У Дориана» дважды в неделю, но от этого её останавливает лишь здравый смысл — раны, оставленные плетью, а не стеком, не успевают даже немного затягиваться, а плеть ей нравится больше. 

Она опускается на колени на землю, меняя цветы на новые, но подняться уже не может так легко. Боль разливается в груди, когда она бросает взгляд на гравировку лица Сабрины с чёрным ободком, а затем чувствует, как словно ветром её обдаёт магической энергией. Хильда и Эмброуз в доме, поэтому у неё есть только одно предположение, кто это может быть. Она не оборачивается, чувствуя знакомое адское тепло, когда женщина подходит ближе и кладёт красные розы на соседнюю могилу, а чёрные — на могилу Сабрины Спеллман. Сперва Зельда думала, что цветы приносил Ник, но мальчишка скорее будет искать вместе с Эмброузом способ воскресить свою возлюбленную, чем примет правду и будет скорбеть как полагается. Лилит убирает старые цветы взмахом руки, свои и Зельды, и неловко стоит рядом, не зная, что сказать. 

— Я не справляюсь, — зачем-то говорит Спеллман, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Она выпускала эмоции на физическом уровне по пятницам, а сегодня был вторник, поэтому сдержать нахлынувшие чувства кажется непосильной задачей. 

— Я знаю. 

Лилит опускается рядом на колени, а затем Зельда чувствует тёплую ладонь на талии, притягивающую её чуть ближе к демонессе, и на мгновение становится немного легче. Прикосновение слишком интимное и непривычное. Она вообще хоть когда-нибудь прикасалась к Лилит? Разве что во время родов, удерживая руки Лилит своими, забирая боль… Осознание приходит неожиданно — Лилит сейчас делает то же самое для неё. Зельда хмурится: ей кажется неправильным то, что ей становится легче, что кто-то помогает ей справиться с произошедшим, но впервые небольшое облегчение приходит не с болью. Пусть и длится совсем недолго. Она поворачивается к Лилит вполоборота, собираясь что-то сказать, но останавливается, медленно выдыхая. Лилит почти всегда выглядит так, будто пришла на похороны, — тёмные волосы, чёрные платья, лишь красная помада в её образе отвечает за витальные тенденции. Рука скользит по спине, согревая, в голубых глазах читается искреннее сочувствие. Всё это кажется таким знакомым, но Спеллман не может ухватиться за проскальзывающую на подкорке мысль. 

— Спасибо, — тихо произносит Зельда, встречаясь с Лилит взглядом, и на алых губах появляется лёгкая улыбка. 

Похороны ведь устраивают для живых, а не для мёртвых. И Лилит помнит взгляд Зельды, как она старалась сдерживать слёзы, крепиться изо всех сил, продлевая предсмертную агонию. Лилит не подошла, лишь неотрывно смотрела издалека, словно пытаясь впитать часть её боли, ведь она могла с этим справиться. Уж всяко лучше Спеллман — пару раз она слышала её голос в голове, хрипло выдыхающий сквозь слёзы «Слава Лилит», а затем исчезающий в стоне удовольствия. Это не было похоже на здоровое переживание утраты. Совсем. 

Спеллман приближается слишком быстро, но прикосновение губ мягкое первую пару секунд, пока Лилит неловко отвечает на поцелуй, инстинктивно закрывая глаза. В груди тяжелеет, а Зельда притягивает её ближе за лацканы кожаной куртки, углубляя поцелуй, когда на языке появляется солёный привкус. Зубы впиваются в губы, не то пытаясь заглушить боль, не то провоцируя. 

— Зельда… — тихо начинает Лилит, разрывая поцелуй, но не отстраняясь. Пальцы свободной руки скользят к лицу, вытирая слёзы со щеки. Ей неудобно, неловко смотреть в её глаза в такой интимный момент. Тяжесть нарастает, а значит, она здесь не зря. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Зельда, пытаясь притянуть Лилит к себе ещё ближе. 

— Я слышала тебя, когда ты произносила моё имя. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль… — начинает Лилит, переходя на шёпот, будто боясь спугнуть Спеллман. 

— Не надо, — быстро перебивает её Спеллман, соглашаясь на любые условия. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сама причиняла себе боль тоже. Это не выход, Зельда. 

— Пожалуйста… — она шепчет прямо в губы, лаская их дыханием, крепче цепляется за куртку, пытаясь убрать и без того отсутствующее расстояние между ними.

Зельде не важно, какая мимолётная эмоция проскальзывает в голубых глазах — банальная жалость, сочувствие или что-то иное, — хочется лишь ещё на несколько минут забыться. Несколько месяцев назад ей бы и в голову не пришло просить Лилит о чём-то подобном, умолять демона похоти дать ей желанное забвение. 

Взгляд падает на алые губы и вновь поднимается к глазам. Воспоминания вспышкой настигают её. Спеллман всё ещё не понимает, что первично: влечение к Лилит или к той женщине, что так похожа на неё и несколько дней назад заставила её подойти к грани гораздо ближе других партнёров. Мысль обрывается, когда её губы мягко накрывают другие. Прикосновение столь лёгкое и едва ощутимое, что с непривычки вновь хочется перехватить контроль. С каждым мгновением, с каждым движением губ Зельда чувствует, что боль затихает, переходит от неё к Лилит, словно она энергия, которая не может исчезнуть в никуда, но может перетечь или преобразоваться в иную силу. Скорее всего завтра её будет мучить чувство вины за то, что она поддалась слабости и низменным желаниям на могиле племянницы, но прямо сейчас она хочет лишь ощущать, как пальцы Лилит путаются в её волосах, как ладони скользят по спине и талии, вызывая приятную дрожь, словно она не чувствовала прикосновений другого человека уже несколько лет, хочет чувствовать жаркие, как сам ад, губы на своих, освобождающие её от давящего на грудь чувства вины. 

Лишь губы Лилит на себе.

***


End file.
